I'll love you more than you'll ever know
by UnexperiencedWriter
Summary: Alex and Nate are enemies, but they used to be best friends. One of them is in love with the other, the other one is too blind to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I can't think of anything else to write for my HSM story, so I just decided to write a different story… BUT, I'm not completely abandoning the other story. :) I just need a little bit of time to think…I think I know what I want to write for this story though. :) Yay. So…here's my new story. :)**

Alex's POV-

I let out a sigh as I walked into school. Today would probably be like any other, I'd probably be tormented all day by my ex best friend, Nate Gray. Nate and I used to be best friends since kindergarten, but something changed in middle school. Nate decided he was way cooler than me, so he pretty much ditched me for the cooler guys. Bastard. Even 4 years later, I'm still being tormented by him.

I'm close to Nate's brother, Shane. He's like my older brother…The sweet older brother I never had. Don't get me wrong, Justin's nice, but he can be such a know it all sometimes, it gets really annoying. Even though I'm close to Shane though, Nate and I used to be closer.

I reached my locker, which was _so _conveniently in between Nate's and Shane's. They hadn't come yet, which was good. I stuffed my bag into my locker and quickly ran to homeroom. I quickly spotted Mitchie. Mitchie's my other best friend. She and Shane have this thing going on between them, but she'll never admit it. I quickly slid into the seat next to her. "Hey."

"Alex! Hi!" I rolled my eyes. Mitchie was always so perky in the morning, it was annoying.

"I think this is the first time that I've gotten to school earlier than Nate…Maybe this is a sign, that my day will actually turn out great!"

Mitchie smiled. "Maybe."

Seconds after the warning bell rang, Nate and Shane quickly ran into the room. Shane scanned the room, spotted me and Mitchie, and sat in the seat behind Mitchie. We turned around and started exchanging our hellos. Then, the desk that I was resting my elbow on, was suddenly stolen by someone who smelled familiar. I looked up to see brown, cold eyes staring back at me. Nate. Of course, just my luck. I quickly turned around, but not before noticing the look that was passed between Mitchie and Shane.

Shane sighed. "Look, Alex, Nate…Don't you think you guys could make up and just get over it?"

I took a deep breath and turned around slowly at Shane. "Shane. We've talked about this before. I've _tried _talking to that… bastard. But, you know what? He thinks he's so much better than I am. So, if he talks to me, then my uncoolness is contagious. I've tried, in 6th grade. But if he doesn't want to be friends, fine."

Shane sighed, "Nate?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "'Scuse me. But, I don't think I'm better than you. I _know _that I am."

"You know what, Nate? I don't care. At least I have good friends. Friends that I know won't ever ditch me for being cool. They're the kind of people I can actually call my best friends. My true friends. I thought you were one of those people too, but I was wrong. You fucking suck." I quickly stood up, making Mitchie jump and spotted an empty seat. …Which was next to a guy who constantly picked his nose and ate it…Eww. But I didn't care. "I fucking hate you," I ran away before anyone could see the tears that were quickly forming in my eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

**So, that's it... :) If you like it, please leave a review! :) Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

I made it through the rest of the day in one piece, thankfully. Nate just shot me a couple looks a few times, but they weren't the usual angry glares. They were thoughtful stares. I shrugged it off and flipped him my middle finger. I was honestly glad that it was Friday. Mitchie and I were having a sleepover tonight…that sounded so girly. It's a horror movie night. We bring our favorite horror movies to watch until 4 in the morning.

I wanted to change things up a bit, so, I called Mitchie.

"Mitch."

"Hey Alex! Ready for tonight?" She sounded excited.

"I am, but bring some people…I don't think my parents'll care. They never do…"

Mitchie sighed. "Alex, are you sure you want to do this? Last time I invited people…"

"I'm sure Mitchie…just make sure they aren't college kids who do drugs, okay? Cause that never ends well."

"I didn't know they did drugs!"

"Whatever. You can bring as many people as you want…just not too many."

"Kay."

We hung up and I headed out to the grocery store to pick up some junk food. I picked up a couple bags of chips, 4 bottles of soda, candy, and popcorn…the usual.

I headed home, showered and got into my pajamas. I could only hope that Mitchie didn't bring over some weird people…she brought some college guys who did drugs the last time I said she could invite people…It turned out horrible.

At about 5, Mitchie showed up with Shane and…Nate. I immediately turned to Mitchie, who was trying to act innocent, and glared at her. "Come on in," I said, clenching my teeth together. Shane and Nate were already heading to the living room. Mitchie was trying to sneak away with them.

"Mitchie. I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

Mitchie turned around to me with a sheepish look on her face. "Yeees…?"

"Mitchie! What the hell were you thinking bringing Nate here?! My house will look like some guy robbed my house later cause I don't think I can contain my anger!" I whisper yelled.

"Alex! Calm down! You and Nate used to have sleepover all the time when you were younger! IT'S OKAY. Shane had a talk with him, he's not gonna say anything to you!"

I let out a sigh. "Did they bring their own horror movies?"

Mitchie squealed and jumped up and down.

"What the hell?" I rolled my eyes. I was getting annoyed with Mitchie for some reason.

"YOU ACCEPT NATE!" She screamed. I immediately put my hand over her mouth. "NO I DON'T. I'M DOING IT FOR YOU." I screamed back.

Mitchie giggled and said, "Riiiight."

I don't even know where she got that from. I hate Nate…That rhymed. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her into the living room. The two guys were already on the couch. There was space for one person between Shane and Nate. Mitchie saw this around the same I did and quickly sat in between them. Nate wasn't paying any attention, so I just sat by him…near the edge. My back was stiff and I was trying not to blow up at Mitchie.

Nate looked up from his phone. He immediately turned to Shane and glared at him, Shane raised his eyebrows back. Nate sighed. "Alex, you can just lean back into the seat. I don't bite you now."

"Really? What about that one time in 5th grade? When I stole your G. toy and you tackled me and bit my arm?" I said coldly.

Shane and Nate chuckled, remembering. "I've changed since then," Nate said.

"Clearly." I replied. At that, Nate fell silent. Mitchie and Shane exchanged a look. I shrugged, grabbed my blanket and scooted onto the carpet and lay on my stomach. I could hear Mitchie's sigh and I can almost guarantee you that Nate and Shane were exchanging looks.

I stared at the TV for a minute before realizing that the TV wasn't even on. I grabbed _The Grudge _and put it in. I jumped a couple times throughout the movie, but to be honest, it was like any other horror movie. At the end, I got up.

"You guys can put in your horror movies and watch them. I'm not feeling to well. Goodnight."

"But, Alex…you're never tired for movie night, especially not horror movie night…what's up?" I glared at her, quickly looked at Nate and looked back at her. "I don't know. There's food and drinks in the kitchen. You can just spread your sleeping bags on the floor after you move the table. Bye." I grabbed a bottle of Dr Pepper and a bag of chips, a movie and Mean Girls the movie.

NATE'S POV

I thought what Alex did was rude. Aren't you supposed to be hospitable to your guests, not hostile? Anyway, Mitchie and Shane glared at me. I sighed. Before we had gone to Alex's house, they had made me promise to make an effort to try to get Alex to laugh with me again. It was obviously apparent that Alex wants absolutely nothing to do with me. They made me promise to at least tell her why I ditched her in high school. I can't do that. I did promise Shane and Mitchie, but I can't… it's too hard to tell her why. I let out a sigh. Shane looked at me.

"Dude. Stop beating yourself up. Go talk to her."

"She doesn't even want to talk to me," I argued.

"Nate. She does, she just … doesn't want to." Mitchie said.

Even Shane gave her a look.

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said." I rolled my eyes.

"Not really…You think she doesn't want to talk to, but she does, but doesn't really want to. It's confusing."

"After this movie ends, I'll go talk to her." I concluded.

"No. You're doing it now." Shane argued. "The movie JUST started."

I sighed, dejectedly and stood up. I walked to Alex's room and knocked.

"Mitchie, I don't wanna talk." I heard her quietly say from behind the closed door.

"Um, it's not Mitchie?"

"Look, Shane, I do-"

"It's not Shane either." There was silence, then a bed creaking and then Alex opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, could we just-"

"Talk? Um, no. I wanted to, in sixth grade, but no. You dumped gatorade on my head, so no." Alex was about to close her bedroom door but I quickly stuck my foot in before she could.

"Nate…"

"Please. I know I was a jerk-" Alex scoffed at this. "but, I'll give you the explanation you asked for."

"And then what? You can go back to treating me like shit at school? I'd rather not," Alex glared at me.

"No. Just, hear me out?"

Alex let out a sigh. "Come on in. Sit on the bed. Talk."

I went into Alex's room and sat on her bed. Alex closed the door quietly and stood by the door. "Talk. You have 3 minutes."

**Obviously, the next chapter will be them talking... Haha. Um, I feel so bad for not uploading this sooner... thanks to the only person who reviewed. :) Lol. Um, I won't be updating for a while since I'm starting school in 2 days. :| ... Anyways, if you like it, please leave a review! Thank you!**


	3. Dumb Author's note :

Guys... I feel really bad for not updating and everything. I'm thinking about just deleting this story, unless you guys want me to continue. I probably won't post chapters up regularly because I have school and everything. It'll probably be updated a couple times within the next 6 months... after that, then I can update whenever... so if you want me to continue, please tell me so. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

STILL NATE'S POV.

"Alex, first I'm honestly really sorry about all that's happened an-" Alex cut me off.

"Bullshit Nate." she glared at me. I sighed.

"Alex, you gave me three minutes to talk. I don't want to waste them arguing with you right now."

"Fine."

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry about all that has happened. I never meant to completely turn against you. I was scared. Second, I really want to repair our friendship now."

There was silence until Alex spoke.

"Can I talk now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"The old Nate that I used to know never got scared. Ever."

"I know… but I was scared of what was happening to me."

"What was happening that made you act like a jerk to me?"

I mumbled something. Alex looked confused and a bit pissed off. "What did you say?"

"I started feeling something for you." At that, Alex's face changed from pissed, to excited, then back to being pissed. "Fuck off. Don't play with my emotions, Gray." Then she opened the door and ran out. I felt confused. "Wait, Alex!" I ran after her. I ran into someone. It was Shane. "Hey, where's Alex?"

"Dude, what the hell did you say? She came in, crying and she left with Mitchie. I think they're in the backyard."

"Alex never cries…"

Shane shot me a look. "You missed out on four years, don't act like you know exactly who she is now, Nate."

"I just told her that I felt something for her before I turned into a jerk."

Shane just looked at me, then he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed. I just wanted to go see Alex."

"Okay, sit down. Alex has had a crush on you since forever, you were just way too oblivious to see it. She's sent you so many hints and then one day you just stopped talking to her. She thinks that you found out but didn't want to talk to her. …I don't know, it's confusing."

I sat there, a bit stunned. "So, she's liked me this entire time?" Shane nodded.

"Should…I go talk to her?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Of course, but not now. Give Mitchie some time to calm Alex down." I nodded.

**Hi! I'm in the car writing this, lol. I'm so sorry this was so short… I feel so bad about not updating sooner. I have so much to do at school right now and I feel like school is more important.**

**Anyway, excuse all the spelling/grammar errors. I don't have time to go and edit anything right now cause I have to write an editorial. If you read this, could you leave a review? I'm not gonna be one of those people who say, "123,398 reviews until I post the next chapter!" If you do read this, could you please leave a review? I would like some feedback on what I can fix or do better. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I am also experiencing some writer's block… :/ I feel like I'm rushing this a bit much, I was planning on Nate being a jerk to Alex more at school and stuff, but as you can see… I don't think that's gonna happen.**

**If you have any ideas, PM me or leave a review with ideas. Thank you so much for reading guys. :)**

**& Elina-Ann: Omg. Nelena was my favorite couple ever. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

ALEX'S POV

The next day at school, I tried my hardest to avoid Nate - only because I was sure that what he said to me was a dare and if he saw me, he'd make fun of me with his friends. He "felt something for me". If that was true, then he'd have done something about it, not become a jerk and make fun of me. I shrugged, pushed my hair out of my face and continued walking down the hallway. I stopped short as soon as I saw Nate. He looked up the moment that I saw him and his eyes widened.

"Alex!" He shouted.

I quickly turned the other way and started running. "Alex! Wait!" I could hear Nate running after me.

I tried picking up speed and I was about to turn the corner when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw Nate's brown eyes staring at me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, Gray." I spat.

"Not until you talk to me."

"You're supposed to be calling me names. You're supposed to push me down or trip me so I drop all my books. We don't talk."

"I don't hate you, Alex, you know that now…" He whispered.

"Do I, Nate? For all I know, you and your buddies could be planning something. What? Make me fall in love with you all over again and then you can use that and make me hurt more than you already make me do? No thanks." I yanked my arm from Nate's grip and quickly ran to homeroom, hoping that Mitchie was there. I sat down next to her and Shane and a minute or so later, Nate walked it. He looked at me, glanced down at the floor, and walked to a seat at the other side of the room.

* * *

**I am so sorry about this chapter. It's not even a chapter. Oh my goodness. I feel so bad, but I just wanted to say that I was looking through stories and I found one that's somewhat similar to this one. : / I hadn't even read it before I started writing this though, so I'm not even sure what I should do… **

**Another thing, I feel like I'm rushing this. I mean, Nate barely even makes fun of her before he just blurts out that he was starting to fall in love. So, once school ends (48 days… omg.), I will start to re write this story. I'll keep the plot somewhat the same, I'll just try to make Nate be mean to Alex more for 4 or 5 chapters. I know this isn't really descriptive or anything. And everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. I appreciate it. I'll leave this story up until I start writing the newer version. **

**One more thing, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please please please leave a review or PM me. If I don't get any reviews or suggestions, then I feel like I'm just putting this story out there for no reason. I don't want to make it sound as though I live on reviews or anything, I don't. I appreciate every review I get. :) But I'd really like it if you could review and tell me what I'm doing wrong or right or anything, really. **

**Thanks for reading this story and when I re write it, I'll leave a note on this story for all of the few people who alerted this and I'll delete this shortly afterwards.**

**Again, I apologize for the crappy story and this "chapter". Hope you all have a wonderful rest of the school year (if you're still in school) annnddd…. I'll hopefully be back in 48 days. Haha. :)**

**…I think this note was longer than the paragraph above.**


End file.
